<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当心引用帕斯卡的人 by hydrviolence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211970">当心引用帕斯卡的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence'>hydrviolence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choe Gu-Sung/Makishima Shougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当心引用帕斯卡的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>水箱冷，水箱里的鱼也冷。<br/>槙岛圣护把手里的书倒扣下，看了一会儿悬在水中慢吞吞游动的鱼，把视线投向崔求成。<br/>后者正面对他的屏幕们，上面的窗口如占卜中的纸牌，一张挨着一张铺开，或者一个压着一个的角，还有些在角落叠置成整齐的一沓。窗口打开又关闭，纸牌掀开又扣下，谁知道它将揭示怎样的命运？这一次崔是巫女，翻牌但不发出预言，他编织。<br/>槙岛圣护乐于把一行行代码想象成线，它们在窗口出现，在他分辨清楚之前消失。消失得太快，他的眼睛捕捉不到线头，这却正是崔的双眼与双手习惯的速度，他用一个线头连起另一个线头，捻出新的线段，再从这一条断线跳到另一条孤线，设想着如何弥合中间的裂隙，把它们纳入他的织物。<br/>屏幕的光白亮。工作间里的光却太暗，让这里逼仄、被幽蓝的光填满，像个水箱。冷冰冰的鱼，圣护不着边际地想，难怪崔总是穿得比较厚实，水箱里总是冷的。或者想象一个山洞，岩石粗糙、阴影盘踞，屏幕是透进光的洞口，崔便是从洞口向外张望的人。在蓝色冷光凝聚的空间里，向外张望的眼睛却是温暖的黄色和炽热的红色。<br/>他想出声叫崔求成，部分原因是一时起意，想要看那个人的眼睛；部分原因是想要那个人转过身，转过脸来看着他；还有部分原因是他在蓝色的房间里想到红色，想到洞穴和光。不过，实在没什么必要。<br/>槙岛圣护又把书拿起来，看过两行，伸手将沙发旁矮桌上台灯的光线调亮。又低头，读了不到一句，再次把台灯的光稍稍调暗。他突然没有心情读下去，把展开的书倒扣在沙发扶手上，站起身，决定去喝个下午茶。推门出去前，他又扫了崔一眼，后者专注于屏幕上的牌和线，没有察觉他的举动。<br/>厨房里没有茶，没有蛋糕，也没有饼干。也许有，只是他没找到。槙岛圣护扶着冰箱门，看着空荡荡的冰箱，里面除了空气，还有一只装满新鲜番茄的大玻璃碗。<br/>槙岛圣护把番茄们盯了半分钟，伸手拿起其中一只，关上冰箱门，把手里这只番茄洗了洗，一口咬下去。他吃掉一块外层的果肉，从咬穿的缺口吮吸番茄里面的半果冻状的汁水和籽，走回崔的工作间。<br/>崔仍然盯着他的屏幕们。槙岛圣护回手关上门，到沙发边坐下，一只手拿起书，另一只手拿着番茄，其中一个“腔”的汁水已经被吸光，他换了个位置，又咬开一个缺口，嘬出番茄的另一个“腔”里籽和汁。<br/>转椅没有发出声音。崔求成扭过身来，看着他。他抬起眼，发现崔在笑，那是嘴角不自觉地翘起，不自知的微笑。<br/>槙岛圣护对番茄松口，问：“发生了什么可笑的事？”<br/>“没什么。”崔仍然在笑，不是嘲笑，是看见令人愉快的东西自然而然地笑起来，那种笑，“你吃番茄的样子，还挺可爱的。”<br/>槙岛圣护狠狠咬了番茄一口。<br/>崔从转椅上站起来，把装纸巾的盒子递过来，放在沙发旁边的矮桌上。“一边吃番茄，一边看书，没问题吗？会不会把番茄汁溅到书上？”<br/>槙岛圣护吸干番茄剩下的汁水。“没问题。也没有关系。”他停顿一下，“可爱？”<br/>“我说‘可爱’让你觉得受得冒犯？”<br/>“不是这个问题。”槙岛圣护把翻开的书放在腿上，低下头，“他说，”他从纸页上读，“‘<em>我们从来就不爱人，只是爱品质。</em>’”<br/>如果是另一个人，这时候应该会回答：<em>如果有人引用了帕斯卡的话，就必须提防他。</em><br/>可崔求成并不是另一个人，而且崔精准地直击要点，或者精准地错过了重点。“他？”崔求成问。<br/>“帕斯卡。”槙岛圣护回答，接下来他该问崔有没有读过……<br/>可惜，这回崔没给他推荐读物的机会。“帕斯卡语言？”崔思索着，“我听说过，据说是一种古老的编程语言。”<br/>槙岛圣护看着崔求成，愣了片刻，忍不住放声大笑。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“不愧是黑客。”槙岛圣护忍住笑，“但我说的帕斯卡……”他本打算告诉崔，那是一个疑似囟门未闭合的人，转念一想又觉得煞风景，“……是压强。”<br/>“压强？”<br/>“不。是我在开玩笑。”<br/>“那我们还是在谈帕斯卡语言？”崔转回他熟悉的领域，“你说它曾经被用来分辨人类的品质，是这样吗？我没有听说过……不过，对于那么古老……”<br/>“要谈论的不是……这种编程语言。”槙岛圣护收起笑意，突然严肃起来让他显得几乎有点悲伤，“对你而言，我是由什么构成？你看重的是什么？”他抬头看着崔，一缕搭在肩上的长发滑下来，“冷酷？破坏倾向？情绪稳定？可爱？”<br/>“这……”崔求成把手塞进口袋，“不是这么回事啊。”他露出一个干巴巴的微笑。<br/>槙岛圣护抬头看着他。“你认为是怎么‘回事’？”<br/>“啊，反正不是……”崔扭开脸，望向墙壁，似乎不想说话，可还是眯了眯眼睛，又转回来，蹲下身，凑近沙发上的圣护，“那么，对你而言，我又由什么构成的？特殊的眼睛？”他给圣护看他的眼睛，“和黑客的技术？低调？”<br/>“这些都不重要。”槙岛圣护回答，又纠正，“没那么重要。”<br/>“忠诚？”<br/>“笨蛋。”<br/>“你瞧，就是这么‘回事’。”崔站起身，返回屏幕前的位置，面对发出白光的屏幕，把后背对着圣护。<br/>槙岛圣护看着崔，咬了一口剩下的番茄果肉。如果我们的只是根据品质来判断和选择，那任何人都可以替换。但是，他反思了一下想要把崔留下的缘由，不是“黑客技术”，不是“行事方式”，甚至不在于崔表现出的“意志”，而是……某种难以描述的东西——有时候，看着崔求成，让他想到疼痛。<br/>不是说崔求成看起来处于痛苦中，或者崔求成令他感到痛苦。这需要区分清楚。看到一把刀切割尸体的画面，刀不会痛，尸体不会感到痛，观看这一画面的人自己没有被刀切伤，也不会痛。可是，人看着刀切尸体，难免感同身受地想到痛。他对崔的感受，大概类似于此。<br/>除了不是刀切尸体。利刃只会让他感到爽利。<br/>崔求成更像是……他想，河滩。想象冬天里荒芜河滩的画面：河水快要被冻住，流动得缓慢。河边烂泥干裂，到处是黑色的缝隙。一丛丛枯黄的禾本科植物上挂着灰土，叶片干、薄，捻上去涩手，边缘却能在人不经意间划破皮肤。就是这种疼痛：在河水中感到寒冷渗入骨头的疼痛；被冬天河滩上的野风吹透身体的疼痛；还有不断地被挂着尘土的枯黄草叶割伤的疼痛。不断地割伤，冷的、麻木的、丝丝拉拉绵延不断的疼痛。这大概是他看到崔时会想到的。<br/>番茄吃光了，槙岛圣护抽出一张纸巾擦手。<br/>崔转过身来，看着他。“如果爱任何人只是因为品质，跟西比拉系统有什么不同？”<br/>“你这样认为？”槙岛圣护本可以抛出另一问题，更锋利问题，但他没问。<br/>“我猜……”崔转回身，面对屏幕，操作机器，窗口打开又关闭，线在延长，“爱某个人，大概……更类似于……”他的声音轻而滑，像一根被吹走的线。<br/>槙岛圣护捕捉到最后的词句。<br/>“……选定。”</p><p>槙岛圣护放下崔求成的手机，他看完了他该看的录像。<br/>没来得及读《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》就死掉，倒也是件遗憾的事。不过，书是读不及的，死前总会有书没读完。崔是读不成了。<br/>公安局局长或藤间幸三郎还在宣讲着西比拉系统，槙岛圣护随口应着，觉得无聊。<br/>他可以给自己再找个黑客。找个跟崔一样能力超群的黑客，找个与他有相似追求的黑客，甚至找一个同样拥有假眼的黑客，完全可以，没有假眼也可以给换上一双。只是，那片荒芜的河滩消失了。圣护闭上眼睛，想看到河水和枯草，嗅到灰土和冬天的气味，发现自己无法在脑中描绘，再也看不到那里、想不出来，没有钝痛，只有一片漆黑。无聊，他不想再找黑客了，没有这个需要，也不想再要任何一个……<br/>死得那么快。从一个人到一滩血和一堆碎肉的渣滓，到此为止。他也觉得录像看到这里也可以到此为止了。视频却没有结束，镜头自动记录画面，走过来的人没法让槙岛圣护提起兴趣，那个人是谁可以料到，他懒得关注，只是盯着地上的血。无聊就是在这时候涌上来的，在崔的残渣停留在视频上而他看着的时候，这一次的无聊感比以往任何时候都更浓稠、厚重，令人烦躁。<br/>局长还在啰啰嗦嗦地邀请他加入西比拉系统。<br/>槙岛圣护抚摸着书的封面，原先他可想不到，藤间幸三郎有一天会变成这样：如此发自内心地传教，试图让他相信无聊之事是激动人心的。不过，被系统同化后就会变成这样吧。圣护觉得自己需要缓解一下沉闷的无聊感，找点有趣的事做。<br/>怎么讲呢？<br/>引用：<em>最使我们高兴的，莫过于斗争而非胜利。</em><br/>他将红色封壳的书掷出去。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>